


troublemaker

by ktyekmrf30



Category: AB6IX (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, and hyeongseob really loves to sing in the shower, they're neighbors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktyekmrf30/pseuds/ktyekmrf30
Summary: «Я люблю петь в душе и я знаю, что ванна соседей находится рядом с моей и однажды мой сосед присоединяется и мы поём дуэтом и, ох, это был ты» AU
Relationships: Ahn Hyeongseob/Park Woojin





	troublemaker

xxx

**там на берегу работа кипит весь день,**   
**они батрачат на жаре,**   
**пока мы всё свободное время посвящаем плаванию,**   
**под толщей морской.**

Хёнсоб был почти сносным, _почти_ , и единственная вещь, которая раздражала его соседа по квартире Ыйуна – парень с какого-то перепугу воображал себя певцом каждый раз, когда принимал душ. И Ыйун бы и слова не сказал, если бы это было тихое бурчание и едва слышные за шумом воды завывания – нет. Хёнсоб кажется воображал себя самым популярным айдолом Южной Кореи. 

Громко, с чувством, надрывающимся голосом он запевал всё, начиная диснеевскими песнями из Русалочки и заканчивая последними хитами Хёны и Red Velvet, едва начинала шуметь вода. На все вопросы Хёнсоб гордо заявлял, что изливает свои чувства в пении, справляется со стрессом, набирается сил и вдохновения...

Бред, как считал Ыйун.

Как-то парень с их параллели Сынхёк, с которым Ыйун готовил проект, спросил, всегда ли хён такой _громкий_ – они сидели в углу их однокомнатной комнаты у стола в окружении кучи книжек, когда Хёнсоб вернулся с тренировки, поздоровался, улыбаясь, и, вытирая пот, направился прямиком в душ. И через пару минут тишины случилось это. На всю квартиру раздались завывания о самом большом хите на сцене. 

– Всегда, - обречённо вздыхал Ыйун, закрывая книжку и предлагая позаниматься в другой раз. Где-нибудь вне их квартиры.

Он любил своего друга – они знакомы большую часть жизни, только иногда, совсем иногда, это была любовь с привкусом ненависти. Конечно, он пытался поговорить с другом об этом только вот Хёнсоб обиженно дул губы, тыкал пальцем в бок серьезного Ыйуна, пока тот не сдавался от корчащего ужасные лица друга.

**прикоснувшись ко мне, ты не сможешь этого пережить,**   
**я горяча, как огонь.**   
**пока я ничего не разнесла, остановите меня.**

Самое обидное – никто ведь не жаловался.

Хёнсоб и Ыйун въехали в эту квартирку рядом (если это можно было так назвать) с университетом сразу с наступлением семестра, полные энтузиазма. Ыйун был заочно знаком с их соседями – два мальчика китайца из квартиры напротив, трое парней в квартире рядом, все – такие же иногородние студенты, плюс соседи по лестничной площадке - молодая супружеская пара, хотя из всех они познакомились только с китайцем Джастином. Ыйун ждал, что кто-нибудь обязательно придёт жаловаться к ним после первой недели с заселения, стены ведь тонкие, он порой слышал приглушенные голоса в тишине, _невозможно_ ведь терпеть эти подвывания _так долго_ , однако...

Шёл четвертый месяц. Никто так и не пришел.

Хёнсоб лишь гордо задирал голову, показывая язык и заявляя, что никто ничего не слышит, раз не жалуется, так что Ыйуну придется смириться. В конце концов, они платят ренту пополам. 

Ыйун мечтал накопить денег и сбежать в Китай.

**о, когда ты и я впервые встретились**   
**о, ты, покружив вокруг меня совсем как лев,**   
**улучил момент и украл мое сердце.**

– Он ведь потрясающий, да? Почему я даже заговорить с ним не могу, – влюбленно вздохнул Хёнсоб, привалившись к плечу Сынхёка и провожая взглядом темную макушку. Ыйун прищурился, укладывая конспекты в сумку.

Объектом воздыханий Хёнсоба был один из самых заметных парней их потока. Талантливый, умный, серьезный, популярный, ему не было равных в танцах, а уж с такой внешностью прямая дорога в айдолы – в общем, полная противоположность Хёнсобу, как его уверял Ыйун.

Пак Уджин был дружелюбным, поэтому каждый раз, когда он здоровался с ними поклоном, у Хёнсоба ноги дрожали и подкашивались где-то в коленках.

Чопорный и дотошный до мелочей Ыйун часто ему говорил, поправляя свои очки, что нет у них будущего, потому что Хёнсоба словно всё детство на энергетиках держали и по-другому он не умеет – слишком активный, громкий, не думающий и неосторожный. Одни сплошные «не» и «слишком», когда Пак Уджин – одно большое да. На всё да. Даже Ыйун это признавал.

Только вот Хёнсоб считал, что все эти его _слишком_ ему помогут – он сможет и горы завоевать, ему только собраться надо, морально подготовиться, избавиться от лишнего волнения и всё будет.

– Конечно, все будет, - неформально отзывался Ыйун, когда Хёнсоб в обнимку с полотенцем потопал в душ, напевая что-то про сигналы инопланетянам, - Провал будет, придурок.

**она смотрит на меня и смеется на десять баллов.**   
**её голос на десять баллов**   
**чем чаще я с ней вижусь, тем больше убеждаюсь в красоте.**

Хёнсоб – прущий напролом асфальтоукладчик с иногда барахлящим двигателем, хотя Ыйун говорит, что у него просто нет стыда (и Сынхёк соглашается с ним, поэтому Хёнсобу он не нравится). У него где-то внутри, наверное, лампочка загорается зеленым, когда он решает, что должен поближе познакомиться с Уджином. 

Поэтому он, вероятно, глупо выглядит, когда оказывается рядом совершенно внезапно, здороваясь и мило улыбаясь, чем, очевидно, пугает до чертиков, потому что глаза Уджина широко распахиваются и он начинает заикаться, чего Хёнсоб за ним никогда не наблюдал.

И это обидно – даже с Ыйуном тот улыбается и болтает на переменах, он ведь видит, а когда перед парой Хёнсоб замечает, как Уджин приветственно обнимает Сынхёка, то обиженно дует губы и игнорирует Ыйуна три дня, голося в душе Oh My Girl и считая себя преданным всем миром и, в первую очередь, лучшим другом. Ыйун только бормочет, что он ещё пожалеет о своих песнопениях.

Предатель, нашел себе Сынхёка и оставил его одного, умирать от безответной любви.

Но Хёнсоб не сдается, он появляется перед Уджином словно гром среди ясного неба, тот тормозит резко, едва не врезаясь в старшего, рот открывает словно рыбка и вымолвить не может ни слова.

– Мне нужна помощь по физике. Помоги, - Хёнсоб смотрит прямо, хотя внутри поджилки трясутся, но это ведь Уджин, он же не скажет нет.

Он и не говорит, Уджин вообще молчит, словно забыл как разговаривать и Хёнсоб слегка хмурится обеспокоенно, аккуратно того за плечо трясет и склоняется, чтобы глаза в глаза.

\- Уджин~а? Ты поможешь мне с физикой?

Уджин с широко распахнутыми глазами кивает и сглатывает, а Хёнсоб довольно улыбается и отряхивает невидимую пыль с его плеч, ощущая себя одновременно идиотом и самым счастливым во всем сеульском университете.

–Сынхёк дал мне твой номер, я напишу. Увидимся.

**я пытаюсь сложить все кусочки пазла в своей голове,**   
**но не знаю, любит ли он меня в ответ**   
**лжец, лжец, в этом нет никакого смысла.**

Пак Уджин слишком идеален, заключает Хёнсоб грустно, когда тот остается с ним в библиотеке с дополнительной литературой. Он почти заворожено смотрит, как парень объясняет ему постоянную Планка и что-то про резонанс, но Хёнсоб слишком заворожен длинными ресницами и небольшим шрамиком на щеке и как при разговоре виднеется клык и...

Не виднеется, вообще-то.

Хёнсоб резко поднимает взгляд и замирает, потому что Уджин смотрит прямо на него, не мигая, и это первый раз, когда они так близко и Хёнсоб тупит жутко, и раз – в следующую секунду на соседний стол книжка падает и всё проходит – наваждение, интимность, надежды Хёнсоба. Уджин смущенно улыбается ему и в книжку тычет, мол, смотри, фотоэффект, Энштейн, тут интереснее, и Хёнсоб рвано выдыхает, чувствуя, словно силы покидают его.

Уджин провожает его до дома, как-то странно мнётся, когда Хёнсоб кивком показывает свой подъезд, и неловко улыбается.

– Я подожду, пока ты не зайдешь.

Хёнсоб топчется на месте, исподлобья смотрит, как Уджин вытирает руки о джинсы и поправляет прическу.

– Спасибо, что помог разобраться, - неловко говорит, чувствуя себя глупо, а Уджин только удивленно усмехается и пожимает плечами.

– Я рад, правда. Не думал, что у тебя проблемы с физикой, твой балл ведь пока самый высокий, хён. Так что я рад помочь.

 _Я просто пригласить тебя хотел_ , тупо думает Хёнсоб и почти видит, как Ыйун и Сынхёк осуждающе на него смотрят, то ли за то, что он всё ещё старается, то ли за то, что тормозит в процессе. С ними никогда не поймешь вообще-то.

Хёнсоб бы и рад быть уверенным, чуть более умным и менее неловким. Он ведь анекдот ходячий, даже выглядит не круто, тот же дурацкий Сынхёк дружит со всеми, когда у Хёнсоба дружба с Ыйуном с четырех лет и те, кто в категории «друзья Ыйуна». Даже дурацкий Сынхёк.

От Пака Уджина харизмой веет за километр и все вокруг крутым считают, Хёнсоб его в танцевальной студии видел – равных такому нет. Сильный, надежный, те из разряда первых, кого нужно себе в друзьях иметь или хотя бы в приятелях. А всё, что он может предложить это глупые шутки, от которых смеется только Джастин – боится задеть своим неполным пониманием корейского.

– Я тогда пойду, - бормочет Хёнсоб и делает шаг вперед ойкая и отскакивая – наступает на ногу Уджина и в панике всем богам молится, ощущая неловкость, - Прости-прости...

– Ничего, это... – Уджин не договаривает, но Хёнсоб не слушает, хватает того за плечи, как сумасшедший и в панике оглядывает с ног до головы.

– Прости, я так извиняюсь.

– Хён.

– Мне, правда, жаль, это...

– Хён!

**когда смотрю тебе в глаза, жди беды,**   
**когда стою с тобой рядом, опасайся.**   
**шаг за шагом, мы всё ближе и ближе**

  
Ыйун всех на свете проклинает и падает на кровать, закрывая голову подушкой, когда Хёнсоб возвращается домой грустным и бросает _«схожу в душ и спать»_.

Хёнсоб бросает вещи, которые так тщательно выбирал в корзину и забирается в душевую кабину, включая воду и сразу же вставая под струи.

Он должен быть круче, должен быть дружелюбным и внимательным. Нельзя давить ноги того, кто тебе нравится. Нельзя спотыкаться пока смотрит тот, кто тебе нравится. Нельзя постоянно извиняться. Чёрт.

Хёнсоб смывает шампунь с волос и, морщась, на ощупь хватает расческу с полки. 

**я буду у тебя на виду, и ты не сможешь меня забыть.**   
**я заставлю твое сердце дрожать**   
**и ты не сможешь сбежать**   
**украду твой поцелуй и сбегу с ним далеко**

Хёнсоб в чувствах машет рукой, ударяя расчёской стекло. Он останавливается, продолжая напевать и мотать головой.

– _Бунтарь._

_Настоящая проблема._

_Хулиган._

Он щелкает свободной рукой и вскрикивает, проезжаясь ногой по мокрому кафелю. Какой он идиот.

– **Я поражу тебя в самое сердце и сбегу, словно кошка** , - голос раздается неожиданно, Хёнсоб слегка пританцовывает споласкивая волосы свободной рукой, другой мотая расчёской, как вдруг широко распахивает глаза и заходится в кашле от попавшей в рот воды.

Хёнсоб щурится сквозь пар, тянется уменьшить напор воды и роняет расчёску в испуге, когда голос, абсолютно точно раздается за стеной рядом снова.

**от одной сексуальной походки ты уже горишь,**   
**маленькое прикосновение и по глазам видно – ты пойман.**

Ему бы закончить все это, потому что щёки начинают краснеть от стыда – так значит он не просто поддакивал недовольствам Ыйуна – его и правда все это время было слышно.

Хёнсоб глупый, очень глупый, а еще безнадежно влюбленный, поэтому он продолжает этот дуэт двух явно не умеющих петь див.

**чем ближе я, тем больше ты влюбляешься.**

Он слышит, как их голоса смущающее ужасно сливаются в фальшивой гармонии, слышит даже сквозь шум воды. Случайно ударяется мизинцем о бортик и скулит, когда глухой голос мимо нот за стенкой предлагает поцелуй.

**Я никогда не прекращу, я просто не могу.**

Хёнсоб наспех одевается и вылетает из ванны с широко раскрытыми глазами, хлопая дверью и прислоняясь к ней, словно кто-то изнутри попытается вырваться, а внутри всё трясется. Он уже слышал этот голос, пусть и не слышал его пения, но он знает кто это, и в голове складываются кусочки в идеальную картину, которая на самом деле вселяет ужас.

Ыйун выглядывает из-под подушки, вопросительно приподняв брови, и спрашивает всё ли нормально, но нет, ничего не нормально.

Они живут здесь уже почти четыре месяца, почему он только сейчас узнаёт, что Пак Уджин – его сосед?

Я буду маячить перед твоими глазами, и забыть ты меня не сможешь.

Хёнсоб мельтешит к двери, долго стоит, прислушиваясь, однако слышится лишь шуршание сзади, Ыйун с интересом наблюдает за его действиями, явно желая объяснений. Хёнсоб жует нижнюю губу, дрожащими пальцами едва держась за ручку.

Если Уджин всё это время жил рядом, то конечно, он знает насколько Хёнсоб ужасный. Смущающий, неловкий и громкий, безбашенный настолько, чтобы голосить в душе, нисколько не стесняясь соседей.

_О нет._

Хёнсоб отдергивает руку от двери, испуганно сверля взглядом замок, а затем резко поддается вперед, выходя на лестничную площадку босиком.

Он вздрагивает, когда дверь позади него хлопает, а перед глазами показывается Уджин, с взъерошенными мокрыми волосами, вода с которых капает на домашнюю футболку. Хёнсоб аж рот раскрывает от его красоты.

чем больше тебя узнаю, тем сильнее ты мне нравишься, малышка. 

– Ты всё это время был моим соседом, - говорит Хёнсоб как-то озадаченно и Уджин кивает. Тогда и доходит, что для него это явно не новость давно – конечно, не новость, он провожал тебя, идиот. Он слушал твоё пение, вероятно, почти каждый день.

Уджин смотрит на Хёнсоба прямо и уверенно и отчего-то Хёнсоб, вечно сначала делающий, а не думающий, теряется и мнётся, не знает, что сказать. Уджин машет рукой перед собой, но ничего не произносит, словно не знает, что сказать в такой ситуации.

Хёнсоб кусает губу, опустив взгляд вниз.

– Но поёшь ты, - начинает он тихо, - достаточно плохо.

Уджин смеётся:

– Я не умею петь. Просто это был единственный шанс, - Хёнсоб поднимает глаза и Уджин пожимает плечами, внезапно начиная тараторить - Сынхёк сказал, что у тебя прекрасные знания. Он буквально остановил меня, чтобы сказать, что у тебя хорошие баллы и ты всё прекрасно знаешь. И я пытался спросить, что он имел в виду, но он только сказал, что все его хёны тупые и он не хочет иметь с нами дело. Поэтому, когда я спросил об этом у Ыйуна, то он сказал, что лучше мне еще раз подумать о том, что ты проводишь вечера со мной в библиотеке. И сегодня ты хотел мне что-то сказать и не решился и, - Уджин запинается от нехватки воздуха, глубоко вздыхает и снова тараторит так, как Хёнсоб еще ни разу не слышал, - Я просто хотел позвать тебя на свидание.

Хёнсоб моргает. Уджин сцепляет руки в замок:

– Но я не решился, а потом ты снова начал петь. И я решил, что это сработает.

Хёнсоб молча смотрит на Уджина и щурится, когда до него доходит.

– Ыйун все это время _знал_ , что ты наш сосед?

– Это всё, что тебя интересует? – лицо Уджина вытягивается, и он замолкает, опустив голову вниз. Хёнсоб морщится, чувствуя себя глупо.

– Но я ведь не крутой, - это было правдой, и Хёнсоб не знал, что с этим делать. Уджин удивлённо моргает.

– Не... крутой? Но хён, - парень замолкает, теряясь, что сказать на это, словно его и правда удивляет данная причина, - Ты ведь крутой. Я сперва даже боялся с тобой заговорить, потому что думал, что никогда не получится сблизиться. Ты очень крутой.

– Прости? – Хёнсоб переминается от холода по ступням и тычет в свою грудь, - Я?

– Конечно, - Уджин кивает и улыбается, абсолютно уверенный, - Ты ведь один из лучших в учёбе, у тебя много друзей, ты постоянно всех смешишь и состоишь во всевозможных кружках. А еще помогаешь иностранным ученикам в учёбе, тебя все хвалят и говорят, что ты хороший человек. Я просто всегда боялся, что ты даже не обратишь на меня внимания. Хотел позвать сегодня на свидание, но не решился. Это... Извини. Неловко вышло.

Хёнсоб приоткрывает рот, чувствуя себя странно приятно и глупо. Это точно не сон? Уджин всё это время считал его крутым? Он крутой?

Тишина не становится неловкой – по крайней мере не для Хёнсоба, мысли в голове мечутся в сторону и он не замечает переминающегося Уджина, который рассматривал свои носки.

– Так... – Хёнсоб поднимает голову, встречаясь взглядом с карими глазами, и наблюдает, как Уджин слегка склоняет голову, - Мы идём на свидание или... нет?

– Идём, - быстро отвечает Хёнсоб, боясь, что что-нибудь может пойти не так. Уджин облегченно выдыхает, опуская плечи, и улыбается так, что виднеется клык.

– Отлично. Я напишу тебе.

– Хорошо, - кивает Хёнсоб. Уджин кивает в ответ, и поворачивается было к двери, но тут же возвращается обратно, приподнимая палец.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты пел в душе, когда хёны могут тебя услышать.

Хёнсоб моргает, открывая рот, словно рыба, и не знает, что сказать, чувствуя, как щёки начинают гореть.

– Не буду, - клятвенно обещает он на границе шёпота и Уджин, довольно кивая, скрывается за дверью своей квартиры.

Хёнсоб несколько секунд стоит в тишине, пока не выдыхает, чувствуя, как внутри всё опустилось. Он пытается понять, что только что было, когда с волос на нос внезапно капает вода и он вспоминает самое важное.

Максимально громко Хёнсоб хлопает дверью, предлагая Ыйуну начинать бежать до китайской границы, если он не хочет умереть сегодня от его рук.

**я тебя еще взбудоражу.**   
**бунтарь. ходячая угроза.**   
**создающий проблемы.**   
**хулиган.**

ххх


End file.
